smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Accident!
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! _________________________ _________________________ Synopsis: Meggy has been the longtime champion of the Splatfests! However, when she encounters a new opponent named the Ink Brute, she not only loses, but is beaten up brutally and gets her legs broken! Can Meggy be able to return to the event or end up having to retire? _________________________ At a large stadium in Pensacola, Meggy is seen avoiding numerous ink blasts from other inklings. Announcer: She’s still in it! Longtime champion, Meggy has avoided the other inklings and taking them out! Meggy shoots an inkling out of the game and Yang appears. Yang: I will break your record! Meggy and Yang shoot at each other and eventually Meggy shoots ink at Yang, eliminating her. Announcer: Meggy has won yet again! The crowd cheers. Meggy: Thanks, everyone! This is my 10th win in a row! Later. At the SML house, Meggy is watching the news. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay. Longtime Splatterfest champion, Meggy has won her 10th game in a row! It’s currently possible no inkling will stop her! Meggy: True! Junior: Nice job on the Splatterfest! Meggy: Thanks! Suddenly, a massive inkling appears on the news. Tari: Who is that? Goodman: Actually, we have this muscular inkling here! What’s your name? Ink Brute: I’m the Ink Brute! I came from Germany where I won 100 games in a row! Meggy: What?! Goodman: That’s very impressive! Ink Brute: I came here because I heard some inkling by the name of Meggy is trying to break my record! Well, I challenge her to a Splatterfest tomorrow! Goodman: Ok! We will arrange it for the next day. Meggy turns the TV off. Meggy: That guy is huge! Tari: I know! RH: I don’t know if you can beat him! I heard on his biography that any inklings that tried to fight him were killed! Tari: WHAT?! Meggy: Geez! RH: So yeah, I don’t know if you can take on this guy. Meggy: I think I can beat him. After all, I did win 10 consecutive rounds! Tari: I don’t know about it, Meggy. It’s probably not a good idea. Meggy: I think I could take him on. I’ll try to beat him. RH: Ok. Tari: But be careful! Meggy: I will! The next day. Meggy enters the stadium and encounters the Ink Brute. Ink Brute: So you must be Meggy? Meggy: Yes! You’re probably the Ink Brute! Ink Brute: You will never break my record! Meggy: We will see! Tari, RH and SMG4 are among the audience in the seats. RH: This might not end well! Tari: True! SMG4: Yeah! That guy is massive? Announcer: 3! 2! 1! BEGIN! Meggy shoots ink at the Ink Brute, but he dodges them. Ink Brute: Nice try! Ink Brute suddenly grabs a car and throws it at Meggy. Meggy: WHAT THE?! Meggy gets knocked down by the car. Announcer: Looks like he decided to initiate the SMASH FEST! A burning Smash Bros logo forms in the sky. Meggy: You won’t win! Meggy throws a trash can at Ink Brute, but he grabs it and rips it in half. Audience: “gasp” Ink Brute charges at Meggy and kicks her into a wall. Meggy: OW! Tari: OH MY GOD! Ink Brute: Give up yet? Meggy: Never! Ink Brute: So be it, inkling... Ink Brute grabs Meggy. Meggy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Ink Brute throws Meggy at an electric fence, electrocuting her. SMG4: OH GOD! Ink Brute kicks Meggy into the air. Lord Vyce: Yes! I have invented this quantum destabilizer to take over THE ENTIRE GALAXY! Meggy crashes through the ship. Lord Vyce: NO! The ship explodes, killing Lord Vyce as Meggy plummets back to Earth. Ink Brute: Just give up! Meggy: No! RH: I don’t think she can stay in! Tari: MEGGY! GIVE UP! Meggy: No! I can do this! Meggy throws a bleacher seat at Ink Brute, but he kicks it back to Meggy, hitting her in the face. Fishy Boopkins: I CAN’T WATCH! Fishy Boopkins covers his eyes, but his eyes poke through his hands. Desti: I CAN’T EITHER! Desti looks away, but looks back. Desti: Wait. YES I CAN! Meggy: HOW ARE YOU STILL IN THIS?! Ink Brute grabs Meggy. Ink Brute: Enjoy your retirement... Meggy: WHAT?! Ink Brute slams Meggy against his knee, breaking her legs. Meggy: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! Tari: SWEET JESUS GOD! RH: OH MY GOD! Shrek vomits the cheesecake he was eating. Ink Brute: Looks like your streak is over... Ink Brute throws Meggy to the ground and grabs a chunk of debris. Announcer: THE FINISHING MOVE! Ink Brute throws the chunk of debris onto Meggy, crushing her. The audience gasps. Announcer: INK BRUTE WINS! Some of the audience cheers for Ink Brute, while the paramedics surround Meggy. Ink Brute: That’s right! No one can stop the Ink Brute! If she loses, she loses! Meggy: No. No...No! NO! NOOO!!! The next day. At the hospital, Brooklyn Guy is checking on Meggy. Brooklyn Guy: Well, she will be fine, but her legs are completely smashed. RH: Dang. Brooklyn Guy: Since she will be in a wheelchair, she might probably never be in Splatfest again. Meggy: No. The next day. Chef Pee Pee is cooking a Philly Cheese Belly Filler until Meggy enters, but she is in a wheelchair and in a full body cast. Chef Pee Pee: Hi, Meggy- WHAT HAPPENED?! Meggy: Some Ink Brute shattered my legs. Chef Pee Pee: Man! They look really damaged! Meggy: I know! If I can’t get back in Splatfest, I might end up having to retire! Meggy leaves the kitchen and tries to go upstairs, but her wheelchair can’t go up. Meggy: Darn it! Meggy struggles to get up the stairs, but her wheelchair tips over and she falls to the bottom. Meggy: OW! SON OF A- OW! The next day. At a press conference, the Ink Brute is in front on a massive crowd of fans. Ink Brute: That’s right! I defeated the Splatfest champion! RH and Meggy are seen watching the news of the conference. Meggy: I can’t believe this. I got horribly maimed and battered, but he is receiving applause! RH: I know! He should be in jail! Meggy: I’m going to go for a rematch! RH suddenly spits out his soda. RH: WHAT?! Meggy: I can’t retire! RH: But he shattered your legs! If you try to beat him again, he could probably kill you this time! Meggy: I know. But I need help from someone! RH: Try asking Tari! I heard she can predict the future! Meggy: Ok! Meggy goes to Tari. Meggy: Hi, Tari! Tari: Hi! How’s your legs? Meggy: Not Good. Anyways, you can predict the future right? Tari: Yes! Meggy: Is there any chance there is some way I can defeat the Ink Brute in one of those outcomes? Tari: I’ll see. Tari scans through her database and comes up with the outcomes. Tari: I have scanned about 1,345,000 potential outcomes. You get killed in most of them. Tari shows outcomes of Meggy getting decapitated, vaporized, strangled and burnt to death by Ink Brute. Meggy: How many outcomes are there where I win? Tari: ... 1. Meggy: Wait. You mean there is only ONE outcome and chance I can beat this guy. Tari: Apparently. My database is never wrong. Meggy: Ok. Well, I need to beat the Ink Brute in a rematch! Tari: But your legs are still broken and besides, he is very strong! Meggy: Well, I can’t retire! It would be a fate worse than death! Tari: Well, I recently heard they are allowing matches where more than 1 opponent can enter a duel! Maybe some of us can help! Meggy: That could actually work! Tari: Possibly! Meggy: Well, I will challenge Ink Brute to a rematch tomorrow! The next day. Meggy and Ink Brute enter the stadium. Ink Brute: So, you want a rematch? I just broke your legs. You have no chance of beating me! Meggy: Well, your streak might end here! Tari, SMG4 and RH enter the arena. Ink Brute: I see you have some allies. Well, they will be nothing but nuisances to me. Announcer: 3! 2! 1! GO! Ink Brute throws a car at Meggy, but she dodges it. Tari: I’ll get him! Tari fires at Ink Brute and hits him. Ink Brute: OW! SMG4: Cancerous memes! SMG4 opens his box of cancerous memes and they swarm over Ink Brute. Ink Brute: GET OFF OF ME! RH attacks Ink Brute with a sword, but Ink Brute rips off his robotic arm. RH: Great. Now I need another arm. Ink Brute throws RH into the audience. Announcer: RH IS OUT! Meggy: No! SMG4: No! Not in the face! Ink Brute slams SMG4 against the wall until he passes out. Announcer: SMG4 IS OUT! Ink Brute: I told you not to underestimate my strength! Tari: You are going to pay! Tari shoots at Ink Brute, but he grabs her and crushes both of her arms before throwing her into a billboard. Meggy: NO! Ink Brute: YES! Announcer: TARI IS OUT! Meggy: You... YOU MONSTER! Ink Brute: I KNOW I AM! NOW IT’S YOUR TURN! Ink Brute grabs Meggy and throws her against a blimp, destroying it. Meggy: OW! Ink Brute: I told you that you had no chance of winning! Time for you to retire FOR REAL! Meggy: NEVER!!! Meggy gets off the wheelchair and rips off her bandages. Ink Brute: HOW?! Meggy suddenly runs at Ink Brute and shoots him in the leg. Ink Brute: WHAT?! Ink Brute smashes at Meggy, but she dodges it and cuts his hand with a sword. Ink Brute: OW! SON OF A B****! Ink Brute throws another car at Meggy, but she catches it and throws it back at him, knocking him into a wall. Ink Brute: OW! Meggy leaps at Ink Brute and punches him multiple times in the face. Meggy: YOU F****** SON OF A B****! THIS IS FOR HARMING MY FRIENDS! Meggy brutally stabs Ink Brute in the eye, causing ink to spray out. Ink Brute: AAAGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! Meggy then throws cookies all over Ink Brute. Ink Brute: Wait. What are you doing? Bread Monster: COOKIES! Bread Monster viciously mauls Ink Brute, and Red and Blue Yoshi appear. Red Yoshi: Hi! Meggy: Ink Brute said you can’t get a refund for the event! Blue Yoshi: WHAT?! Red and Blue Yoshi transform into demonic creatures and maul Ink Brute. Ink Brute: THIS ISN’T FAIR! I CAN’T BE BEAT! Meggy: WELL, YOUR STREAK IS GONE! TIME FOR YOU TO RETIRE! Meggy shoots a rock into space. Meanwhile, at the Death Star, Palpatine is watching The Super Hero Squad Show. Palpatine: Yes! Kill the heroes, you villains! The rock flies in and smashes the TV. Palpatine: WHO DID THAT?! THEY WILL PAY!!! Palpatine sends force lightning down to earth where it electrocutes Ink Brute. Meggy: SAY HELLO TO RETIREMENT YOU SON OF A B****! Meggy jams a bomb into Ink Brute and it detonates. Ink Brute: NNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Ink Brute explodes into a shower of ink as the audience cheers. Announcer: INK BRUTE IS OUT! MEGGY WINS! Fishy Boopkins: YES! Bob: OMG! SHE WON! Desti: GOD F****** DANG IT! Desti starts trashing the bleachers. RH: Yes! You did it, Meggy! Tari: Congrats! Meggy: Thanks! The next day. RH and Meggy are watching the news. Goodman: Breaking news! M’kay. Long time champion Ink Brute has finally been defeated by Meggy! Meggy: Glad I’m finally back in the game! RH: Yeah! With Ink Brute out of the way, no one can oppose you anymore! Meggy: Right! But after what recently occurred, I think I’m going to take a break from splatfests. Probably focus on helping CuldeeFell13 with his new game called Five Nights At the SML Wiki. RH: That sounds really cool! I hope it is fun! Meggy: I think it will! RH: By the way, I wonder where that rock you threw went. Meggy: I’m sure it’s not big of a deal. Meanwhile, in space, Palpatine is firing the Death Star at multiple planets and solar systems, destroying them in a rage. _________________________ _________________________ Alternate Ending from CuldeeFell13! _________________________ Meggy enters the stadium and encounters the Ink Brute. Ink Brute: So you must be Meggy? Meggy: Yes! You’re probably the Ink Brute! Ink Brute: You will never break my record! Meggy: We will see! Tari, RH and SMG4 are among the audience in the seats. RH: This might not end well! Tari: True! SMG4: Yeah! That guy is massive? Announcer: 3! 2! 1! BEGIN! Meggy shoots ink at the Ink Brute, but he dodges them. Ink Brute: Nice try! Ink Brute suddenly grabs a car and throws it at Meggy. Meggy: WHAT THE?! Meggy gets knocked down by the car. Announcer: Wait, this isn't supposed to happen! Meggy: You won’t win! Meggy throws a trash can at Ink Brute, but he grabs it and rips it in half. Audience: “gasp” Ink Brute charges at Meggy and kicks her into a wall. Meggy: OW! Tari: OH MY GOD! Ink Brute: Give up yet? Meggy: Never! Ink Brute: So be it, inkling... Ink Brute grabs Meggy. Meggy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Ink Brute throws Meggy at an electric fence, electrocuting her. SMG4: OH GOD! Ink Brute kicks Meggy into the air. Lord Vyce: Yes! I have invented this quantum destabilizer to take over THE ENTIRE GALAXY! Meggy crashes through the ship. Lord Vyce: NO! The ship explodes, killing Lord Vyce as Meggy plummets back to Earth. Ink Brute: Just give up! Meggy: No! RH: I don’t think she can stay in! Tari: MEGGY! GIVE UP! Meggy: No! I can do this! Meggy throws a bleacher seat at Ink Brute, but he kicks it back to Meggy, hitting her in the face. Fishy Boopkins: I CAN’T WATCH! Fishy Boopkins covers his eyes, but his eyes poke through his hands. Desti: I CAN’T EITHER! Desti looks away, but looks back. Desti: Wait. YES I CAN! Meggy: HOW ARE YOU STILL IN THIS?! Ink Brute grabs Meggy. Ink Brute: Enjoy your retirement... Meggy: WHAT?! Ink Brute slams Meggy against his knee, breaking her legs. Meggy: AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! Tari: SWEET JESUS GOD! RH: OH MY GOD! Shrek vomits the cheesecake he was eating. Ink Brute: Looks like your streak is over... Ink Brute throws Meggy to the ground and grabs a chunk of debris. Announcer: THE FINISHING MOVE! Ink Brute throws the chunk of debris onto Meggy, crushing her. The audience gasps. Announcer: Ink Brute has bruttally attacked Meggy. Disqualify him! Ink Brute: WAIT WHAT! Tari: Hes being deiqualified! Desti: NOOOO!!!! Ink Brute: But I won! Announcer: Your supposed to shoot ink at her until she gets tired, not try to kill her! Take him away officers! Brooklyn Guy and Simmons then come in. Brooklyn Guy: Alright! Your coming with us Ink Brute: But that was how it works in Germany! Simmons: This isn't Germany. This is pensecola! Now come with us! Ink Brute: NO!!! Ink Brute then grabs Simmons and snaps him in half Brooklyn Guy: NO! Brooklyn Guy then shoots Ink Brute in the knee cap. Ink Brute: AGH! Brooklyn Guy: Now its time to go to jail! Ink Brute: NOO!!! I WILL GET MY REVENGE MEGGY! Brooklyn Guy then drags Ink Brute out of the stadium while Tari, RH, and SMG4 run to Meggy. Tari: MEGGY! Are you alright! Meggy: I'm fine! The ink brute crushed both of my legs! SMG4: Well he got what he deserved! RH: Alright! Now i'm gonna call the police real quick! Someone needs to take you to a hospital! An Ambulence then comes and picks up Meggy. Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Ink Brute. * the story takes place after Goodman's Money Scheme 3. Category:From 2019 Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:SMG4 Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:Ink Brute Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Simmons Episodes Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:RH Studios Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Desti Episodes Category:Shrek Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes